


Red like the colour of a Dead Demon's Blood

by JBreaker2033



Series: Akuma no Kotei, set us Free [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blended Culture And History, Death, Demons, Fantasy, Insanity, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Samurai, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBreaker2033/pseuds/JBreaker2033
Summary: They set out as a force to be reckoned with, 300 skilled swordsmen.They return as a single broken man, laughing and crying like a broken record.Blue, he mutters. It was so, so, blue. But the red, he cries, the red was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.





	Red like the colour of a Dead Demon's Blood

 

 

The demon fell to its _(her-)_ knees, the sword buried deep within its chest pulsing with the lightning blue energy _(proud, constant, strong-)_ it was imbued with, the demon’s black blood sliding down its body and dripping onto the ground with every pulse.

 

The demon was dying, the grey overtaking their tattooed skin, their chitin armour broken and their helmet knocked away _(in the hands of a horrified Ayumu General, the soulless Kabuto cracked and staring at him in a way that made him want to laugh-)._ It was over. Finally, the Grinning General was dead.

 

 

But _she wasn’t._

 

 

The Grinning General was _laughing_ , laughing with every pulse of the sword, grinning like she was in on some _joke_ they were unknowingly telling. Her slithering tattoos flashed red, her skin regaining colour, and she _ripped_ the Courageous Sword out of her chest with a sick smile.

 

Black blood dripping out of her permanent grin, eyes manic and insane, the wound on her chest pulsing with red energy as flesh sewn itself back together, and she laughed and laughed and _laughed_.

 

The only thing they saw before painful numbness hit was a laughing woman with a sword that failed them all.

 

 

~~**_(The Ayumu General stared into the Kabuto that was in his bloody hands, and he laughed and laughed and laughed. And the helmet, cracked and soulless, laughed back.)_ ** ~~


End file.
